


A Sabriel Headcanon

by Shaleschnueffler



Series: Dreamscape [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Comfort, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Fluff, Headcanon, Insomniac Sam Winchester, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Please Don't Hate Me, Random & Short, Sabriel - Freeform, dream - Freeform, feel inspired to write something thanks, just a headcanon, just notes, not a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler
Summary: I don't know HOW I came up with it, but I came up with it. A simple headcanon revolving around Gabriel and Sam living in a relationship without being physically close.Therefore, this is NOT an actual story but merely my ideas put together.I was so stunned by the idea itself that I couldn't help but upload it.





	A Sabriel Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel isn't dead and you can't convince me otherwise.

We all know that Gabriel doesn't have a lot of screen time. He _does_ have character development but definitely not enough screen time. He's never sticking around for too long.

 

So. My headcanon.

Gabriel and Sam are together.  
And while Gabriel is gone - "dead" to Dean, Castiel, and everyone else -, he visits Sam in his dreams as often as he can.  
They are basically living their relationship in Sam's dreams because there's no other way. But Gabriel will  _always_ make sure that Sam knows that he is alright.

  
Gabriel will mess around with Sam a lot, tamper with his dreams, mock him, drive him _crazy_. But whenever Sam needs it, Gabriel will be there for him; he will hold him, soothe him, comfort him.

And, of course, Sam will be there for him, too.

 

Sam will listen to Gabriel's ranting, will shake his head at Gabriel's stories. And Gabriel will pout and frown, trying to get him to stop laughing, and it'll only make Sam laugh even harder, and Gabriel will playfully shove him before assaulting him.

 

From the moment Gabriel has first shown up in Sam's dreams, he's been helping him overcome his insomnia by guiding him through his nightmares.

Sam used to hate sleeping because he's been plagued by bad dreams a lot. However, now it's one of the things he loves most, because he gets to see Gabriel again who has somehow become his calm anchor.

 

Now, imagine Sam losing a loved one, or something bad happening. Again. And he will lay down to sleep, because there's nothing else for him to do; and Gabriel will show up in his dream again. And no matter how down Sam is feeling, how broken he is, how much he just wants to _pull back_ , to _get away_ , Gabriel will always refuse to leave him alone.

He will stay with Sam and he will try  _everything_ to cheer him up again. Even if Sam yells at him, tells him and _begs_ him to leave, Gabriel will stay because he knows that Sam needs him.

 

Whenever Sam stays up late doing research, he will, at some point, start to feel guilty because he will never forget how Gabriel has been worried sick during the one night Sam has stayed awake without meeting the angel in his dreams.

Since then, he knows that Gabriel worries a lot about him and his health and sleeping schedule. And so he will always go to sleep eventually, no matter how important his research is. The thought of Gabriel fretting about him is the only thing keeping him from pulling unhealthy all-nighters all the time.

 

A lot of "have you ever realized you dream about me every night you dirty little man" jokes, followed by "I'm taller than you" and "you're the one mobbing me" comebacks. And Gabriel pouting. (And Gabriel trying again and again to distract attention from his obvious, pathetic defeat by kissing Sam. It never works; Sam will keep grinning stupidly, laughing about Gabriel, but he will kiss back anyway.)

 

And sometimes.

Sometimes Sam will dream of Dean or Gabriel dying for real. And every single time, Gabriel will be there, turning the terrifying, fearsome dream into something beautiful, adorable, comforting; and tell him that it's okay. He will make Sam's dreams a place of peace and comfort instead of one of pain and sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, check out my friend's work - she actually wrote something based on this headcanon!  
> https://my.w.tt/iQXchHBTFS  
> (Thank you so much once more, I love it! <3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081987) by [Shaleschnueffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler)




End file.
